In regard of a saddle riding vehicle such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, there is known a configuration including: a head pipe that supports a steering shaft; a body frame extending rearward from the head pipe; a seat which is supported by the body frame on the rear side of the head pipe and on which a rider is to be seated; an accommodation box which is disposed on the rear side of the head pipe and on the front side of the seat and which is formed with an opening in either one of left and right sides of a vehicle body; and a cover capable of being closed and opened which is disposed on an outer side in regard of the transverse direction of the opening of the accommodation box (see, for example, Patent Document 1).